Star Class Normal
by Living.Flowers.Are.Not.Dead
Summary: I've never thought I'd be put in the Star Class before. Who wouldn't? And I never thought that the Star Class is so...and laid back. I mean, a guy dressing up as a samurai? And a girl with cat ears? Another girl with rainbow end hair and a girl with an RPG addiction and in fact dresses like one. And three sluts. Possibly me and another scholar student are only normal. R&R.


**Star Class Normal**

**Note:**

HI-Hi! My name's Gumi Megpoid. And no, this is not a diary! It's just a story about my boring life...

•

**September - Chapter 1**

Okay, since it's the beginning of a new dumb school year, I have yet to discover my class which is possibly, at a rate of 99%, which I'm in a lower section. Yeah, I'm that dumb. But don't blame me! There's this new job I had to manage last year and my grades dropped! I mean it's a bookstore and all but, for crying out loud, people go in and out to buy books (which are probably every minute) and the fact that there's a place where there are mangas, you would want to read instead of studying. Who does not like mangas?

Anyway, I just hope that I'm classmates with Akita Neru or some of my friends in the gang. Someone that I have to pass looks and notes with at discussions. But then, I don't want to get detention so I'll have to do it secretly…ha ha.

Okay, so, um, what to say? I don't really know. For all I care, I don't even like talking things in my head knowing that I'll soon be labeled as crazy lunatic. And besides, I'm not crazy for more than 5%. Only the Shions are. And if I remember correctly, there was this one time that Kaito Shion danced on his underwear outside on his lawn crying something that sounded like: "I LOVE YOU ICE CREAM!" And the worse part is that Teto Shion was video taping him for no apparent reason except for the fact it could be used as a black mail. And then she uploaded it on the computer and finally and then wrote something that said:

"Hi. I'm Teto Shion and you do know my brother Kaito Shion, right? Anyway, here he is in his underwear outside the lawn, dancing like you asked me to tape.~~"

Oh, and after we found out what was up about that, it seems that Teto was looking for…I dunno, things that impresses this guy, Piko Utatane, who is a very close relative to Haku Yowane, the Tops girl in our gang. If you look at their pictures, I'm pretty sure that the only thing you'll get of them being relatives is the hair color. It's the only thing that keeps people from asking them if they really were cousins.

Anyway, I'm going off topic, so now that you get the idea about what this is, I'll tell you what I saw next:

**STAR CLASS:**

**KAGANE RIN **

**HATSUNE MIKU **

**MEGURINE LUKA **

**LILY MASUDA **

**UTATANE PIKO **

**KAGENE REI**

**KAGAMINE LEN**

**KAMUI GAKUPO **

**MEGPOID GUMI **

**DAHEE SEEU **

**USANO MAYU **

**ADVISER: KIYOTERU HIYAMA**

Yeah, that's pretty much it. The only thing worse is that we only have like, what, eleven people in this class! What's wrong with this school? Crypton is supposed to have over a hundred students! I'm pretty sure that I'll die even before I get to a seat. Especially when this is the star section. I'm doomed now and forever!

I'm pretty sure that all of my friends: Neru, Kaito, Haku and Meiko are going to freak out about this...well, maybe not Teto since she's a lot younger than us (she's fifteen, we're sixteen, not much of a big difference but who cares?) but she still acts all mature, at least that's what they say. Probably even more mature than Kaito ever was.

And one of the worse things is: I don't even know any of these people. Well, maybe except for Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka (Meg-urine Luka) and Kagane Rin. Heck everyone knows about them! They're like the most famous people in the campus. Heck even the preschoolers knows about them. One: because they have "lovely voices"; two: because they're supposedly "pretty; and three: because they've been in the Star Class for years. Probably because they're so "smart" that they look down on people. And now that I've been accepted to the higher-ups, they'll undoubtedly try to befriend me, like they do to new kids. I'm not even new! But maybe there's a 1% chance that they'll lose interest in me. Yup. But that's worse since if they lose the interest, I'm stuck as a loner forever in the class and they'll probably kill me if they want to knowing that they want nothing from me. UGH!

Oh, and I'm pretty sure I've heard about Kagene Rei. He's famous, totally. He looks emo though I never actually knew why and who even cares? He looks "cool" like what the girls on my class says. Uh, I'm hoping that he IS cool, not a hot-tempered idiot like Neru. And I've seen a hundred pictures of him and I have to say, he does look cool.

"Aww, here's Gummy-bear, Neru!" Oh, Teto, you are not gonna believe this...

I decided to sob inside my head. I'm gonna miss them. Especially for the fact that all the star classes are in another building a couple of blocks from here. I didn't tell you that? Well it is!

I could hear Neru's clicking phone behind me. "So, are you ready for another year of stupidness?"

So totally blunt she says.

NO I AM NOT READY! To answer her question...

"I'm pretty sure that you just screamed in your head no," she said. She shut her phone and began walking up to the board with Teto clinging on her arm. "Let's see, Gumi, Gumi, Gumi - ah, WHAT?!"

I could somehow know that people are watching us from their business. I mean who wouldn't want to watch when someone just screams out? Either you're a heartless bastard or that your mom tells you to avoid troubles as possible.

"Ehehehehe. Neru, keep it down!" I hissed.

Neru looked pissed. (Hey, it rhymes!)

"Oh, no you keep it down, cabbage head." Neru's eyes twitched. "I am complaining to the counselor right now! Why did you pass to the Star Class? They can NOT do that to you unless you have high grades! And you didn't even join a single thing last year to add up your average!"

"Wellll..." I managed to say. "I kind of did, Neru. Remember the choir contest, the writing contest, and the soccer contest? Didn't the teacher inform us that I ... kinda...bagged the first ... places?"

Neru looked intimidated. Oh, well, here comes the speech. "Oh, no you didn't!"

"But...I kind of...did."

"Oh, you are coming with me, Missy." (Again it rhymes!)

Oh, God.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!" Neru slammed the door to the principal's office. Yeah, instead of the counselor, we managed to go to the principal somehow.

Meiko, being so cool for a principal, drank a cup of vodka and raised an eyebrow. "Can't do what to her?"

Neru slammed her fist to the mahogany table. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Meiko."

"No, I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

I could've sworn I saw steam coming out of Neru's ears. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PLACING MY FRIEND IN THE STAR CLASS?"

Meiko raised an eyebrow again. "Um, doing what's best for your friend...?"

Neru twitched. "Well, you're doing it WRONG! What's best for my friend is having a time with me and my OTHER FRIENDS in class!"

Meiko gave another sip. "Well, too bad, because her parents pay for the tuition here and the only thing to repay them is...Star Class...besides the money is big..."

Oh. That's right. Meiko is a gold digger.

"I don't EFFING care! Change the damn schedule right now or I'm calling the authority!"

"I don't care. I'll see you try."

"UGH!"

**SOME TIME LATER::**

"I can't believe that woman!" Neru cried. I feel sorry for her. "I am going to tell her on my mom."

"Mm-hmm, and that would be a bad idea." I pointed out.

"And why is that?"

"Class is starting soon so bye!"

"Call me at lunch!"

* * *

UGH! I can't believe this! First I got into the Star Class and now I'm getting lost in this weird huge garden of the Star Building. What is up with Crypton? There are only like 9 grades and still this place looks like an academy with the elementary, middle school and high school mashed up together. Other than that it is beautiful though.

I wouldn't doubt that this is because of our parents' money. I mean, everyone here is rich! And maybe smart too. And because of the money here, there's a fountain - two fountains, at the entrance to the gate. How convenient. And the gate was in gold and there were cherubim that were carved onto it like it was from the Garden of Eden. Don't blame it if there was stranger mistaking it for the ACTUAL Garden of Eden though.

I made my way through the hallway (rhyme-y rhyme-y rhyme-rhyme). Even the said hallway is big enough to be my room. Well, actually, I have a modern house so yeah. And me being in Crypton was because I wasn't put into the Star Class - the high league as I've said before. People pay CHEQUES to be here - or millions of yens. I'd be lucky enough to not to pay those since I was, ah, a scholar - well, that's not an exception since Piko is also a scholar.

302...302...302...

Oh,yes, room 302. I slid the door open revealing a class that was beyond...GRACEFUL. NOT. I mean, well, except for the trio (**you know, Miku, Luka and Rin**) who were standing by the window talking about lip gloss and all those feminine stuff, and a few other people.

I could see only ten here, including me. There was one person who was late, though, and it wasn't the teacher who really was late. I dashed to a seat farthest away from the front row, even if the desk didn't even reach the actual corner like the previous classroom last year.

I sat and looked at everybody either talking about things or sleeping. Sheesh, this wasn't what I'd expect from a star class.

There was this white haired guy over there at the front right desk from mine and he was drooling. Ew. And there was this girl who has her hair in a rainbow color at the ends. She was carrying a teddy bear. Wow. And then there was another girl with blonde hair and she has CAT EARS! CAT EARS! There was this cosplay girl from a possibility of an RPG game just sitting a couple of chairs from mine scribbling something on her notebook. Weird. Otaku much? Then a guy in a kimono was standing in front of the bookshelf. Somehow he looks like a samurai too. WTF? Then there's this black themed guy, probably Kagene Rei, sitting all alone being more emo at another corner of the room.

It seems like me and the three other people by the window are the only ones who were dressed casually. Not that I considered them _normally_ dressed. They looked like sluts for heaven's sake! Their skirts are higher up and we could probably see their underwear when they duck down, which they purposely do every ten minutes. Are there even people normal here? Well except for that white haired dude.

I'm pretty hoping that the other one who's late is normal.

**a;lsdkjfa;sldfaj;sdlfkja**

A few minutes later, there was this guy who entered here. He looked like a sixteen year old and...cute. But he's wearing a different uniform. What? Only teachers wear that uniform though. Could it be that he's a teacher? EWW! Forget I said that he's cute. Student-Teacher relationships are ILLEGAL!

"Ahem." He coughed. He seemed to have caught the attention from the other students. The sleeping guy immediately shot up but he didn't notice that his drool was still there.

Everybody scampered to their seats except for the trio who were walking to theirs slowly, managing to step up high, underwear-s were nearly showing.

"So, another school year, huh, everybody?" Earning no response, he continued. "SO, I'm pretty sure that all of you know most of you...guys. So I won't bother letting you stand up and introduce yourselves to us." Everybody breathed out a sigh of relief. "But since we have two new students, I'll probably be bad news to you." Everybody groaned.

"Oh, but since we're missing a person, so let me introduce myself first: I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru, your English teacher and homeroom teacher. I'll skip my dislikes and my profile since that would be too...open. So," he said. He's starting for a story. "I'll begin my story and I hope you'll lis -" the sliding door flew open and came in a panting yellow haired guy. His hair was tousled upfront and had his ponytail at the back. He was panting hard. His cerulean eyes were tired to begin with and you could see that his uniform was slightly ruffled. But no matter! He looks NORMAL! Finally! And he looks...um...how should I say this...

LIKE A SHOTA. Yes.

I could hear people saying things like: "He looks cute." "Aww, so handsome" and "he looks so, so rich." And do you know where those three voices came from? Yes, those three girls. It's too early to call them sluts so yeah...

"Ah, Kagamine-san," Kiyoteru-sensei greeted, looking somewhat annoyed. "Glad for you to drop by."

Kagamine slid the door close and looking for an empty seat, which is by the way, next to me. UGH! ANIME MUCH?

"So, shall we begin with our intro?Good?" Kiyoteru scanned the class. Kagamine was settling down next to my desk and me being a shadow of despair.

"So, you new here?" I shot my head up. Kagamine looked at me.

Ignore, ignore, ignore.

"I know you can hear me."

Ignore, ignore, ignore. Why am I doing this? You just heard earlier that three sluts are pining for him. I don't wanna get in their business.

"Are you deaf or something?"

Ignore, ignore, ignore.

"Cause if you are, then - "

"Ah, you over there!" I shot my eyes up with Kiyoteru-sensei pointing to me. "You with the possibility of a natural green hair!"

"Me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Didn't I just say you?"

"O-oh..." Damn stutter.

"COME HERE!"

I stood up and walked up front. Facing the students, a shiver went down my spine.

"Now," Kiyoteru said. "Say your name."

"G-Gumi Megpoid."

"Anything else?"

NOO! PERSONAL SPACE, DUDE, PERSONAL SPACE!

"Umm. Carrots?"

Everybody laughed. Oh dammit. I am pretty sure I'm turning crimson.

"Okay, so you love carrots, what else?"

I shook my head furiously. I could hear everybody still giggling. God I'm such an idiot.

I ran back to my seat as soon as the teacher gave me permission to. I could feel that Kagamine laughing. "So, Gummy-carrots, are you new here?"

Life, you are so unfair.

* * *

**OKay so I got bored and all at the last part. I am pretty sure that no one will appreciate this for a few weeks or so. Please people I just need reviews! So, I'm thinking of LenxGumi or GumixRei. Hahaha. This is another account of mine where I'll only post in Vocaloid stories the other one was mixed. So REVIEW?**

**V  
**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Type something in that little box.**


End file.
